


colour

by thenerdlordparade



Series: daredevil drabbles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, mention of The Goodest Boy aka foggy nelson, soulmate drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdlordparade/pseuds/thenerdlordparade
Summary: soulmate au prompt: the one where you only see colour once you meet your soulmate.





	colour

**Author's Note:**

> reformatting and cross-posting some of the stuff i originally posted on my selfship tumblr.
> 
> first up, soulmate au prompts with our dumbass parkour boy matt. lordt i love him but boy is he stupit sometimes

Matt Murdock was resigned to never knowing a world with colour; he hadn't met his soulmate before he was blinded - not that it was common, meeting a soulmate that young - and his world on fire, well.

His fire didn't have colour. Not really.

It wasn't all bad though. As he grew up, learned to key into his surroundings and really _listen_, he was "witness" to many a bloom of colour for other people over the years.

Increased heart rate, a hitch in the breath, interruption of speech, followed by laughter, or crying, or sometimes both.

Pretty easy to sort out what was what after a while. Hell, he was even there when Foggy met _his_ soulmate - ironically, it was someone that Matt was introducing to him - and the reactions were standard textbook.

(Matt left them to it when he barely got a response from them asking if they wanted some space. He couldn't have been happier for his friend.)

Hearing that reaction one morning as he left his apartment for work though, _that_ was new. He turned towards the person; vaguely, he recalled that there was a new move-in at the apartment across the hall and down a little ways from his.

They were the only ones in the hallway.

Something in his chest warmed, and he smiled. Even without colour vision, something deep inside him whispered that this person, _this person_ frozen outside their apartment with their breaths rabbiting in their chest, this was his _soulmate_.

Propping his hands up on top of his cane, he said, "Hi, new neighbour. I'm Matt Murdock."


End file.
